


Don't Waste My Time

by Sourastherain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Scotty, Femdom, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourastherain/pseuds/Sourastherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty eggs Jim on, making him prove how he earned his reputation as an expert in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Waste My Time

“You’re not even tryin’ are you?” she growls and reaches down to pull his hair sharply. She pushes herself up onto her knees on either side of his head and Jim lets out groan. 

“I am, Scotty, I swear--” he tries.

“Don’t lie to me, lad,” Scotty snaps and yanks again to hear him cry out. “I thought you knew how to please me. I don’t think that’s the case tonight.”

Of course it’s not true at all. Scotty lets up on Jim’s hair finally and glares disappointedly at him when she just really wants to sink back down and let him continue worshipping her clit with his tongue. His face is slicked and wet, gorgeous with his blue eyes wide and searching. Scotty loves having him like this.

At first, she wasn’t sure she had it in her to tell her captain what to do. Jim’s careful not to show any of the doubts that Scotty knows to play on when he needs to be taken down and debased. But he trusts her and relies on her. 

“Don’t waste my time, Jim,” she tells him, leaning back in a clean arch, controlled and enticing. She listens to him breathe heavily as she finds his hand and draws it up under his chin. “Since you seem to need some help.”

Scotty bites back a needy moan as he presses two fingers inside of her and doesn’t hesitate. She sinks back down and he cranes his neck up to meet her with his lips obscenely spread, pressing his tongue in along side his fingers. Then he drags it up to her clit again and this time Scotty can’t even think to bite back the sound in her throat.

Jim doesn’t need anymore coaxing. He was probably teasing to get a rise out of her, the little shit that he is. Scotty grinds down over his mouth as he pushes his fingers into her more insistently and makes sure that he knows she doesn’t appreciate when he’s not giving it his all. He makes another delicious sound that vibrates up through her body. Scotty grips that soft, golden hair threateningly, because he belongs to her.

“Is this the best that James T. Kirk can do?” she taunts him, even as her voice shudders with pleasure. “Come on, I thought you said you’d have me begging, Captain.”

She would beg, if that was what Jim liked. But that thought is beside the point.

He can’t reply with words, but he sucks hard at her and Scotty can’t help but buck harshly onto that mouth, coming suddenly even for her. She shakes through it and isn’t quiet about it, moaning what a good boy Jim is.

Scotty has to still his hand with her fingers curled around his wrist. He’s still trying to push at her, because Jim doesn’t ever know when to stop. She might have come but she’s still in charge right now and shows him by pressing his hands into the bed as she climbs off him. 

Jim knows better than to move them and leaves them, even as Scotty flops onto her side next to him and curls around him. His cock is still hard and begging for attention, which it certainly deserves, but instead, she trails her nails over his stomach. 

“Scotty, please,” Jim murmurs, voice rough around his abused mouth. 

“‘Please’ what, lad?” she purrs at him, nosing up to bite his earlobe. His eyes snap shut at that, one of his little weaknesses. Scotty knows most of them, if not all, because Jim loves when she exploits them. She tunes him like an engine, keeps him running at his best because she loves him.

“‘Please’ what, Jim?” she continues while he moans filthily. “Please give you something warm to slide into, my boy?”

“Fuck, I’d--” Jim chokes out and interrupts himself with a heavy exhalation through his nose. “I’d blow it so quick right now, baby, I’m so sorry. Please, let me--”

“Shh,” Scotty tells him, gently pressing a finger to his lips. He looks a little surprised, probably expecting her to keep playing, but she’s falling into the trap of how comfortable Jim is to just lie with. She has to move before she gets too complacent and selfish though.

Her knees still feel a little bit shaky from her orgasm when she crawls up to kiss him. His lips are still covered in her juices and she licks across them before lazily coaxing him into letting her tongue between them. 

“I wanna keep touching you, Scotty,” Jim whispers prettily when she comes up for air. “Let me, baby, please.”

“No, not yet,” Scotty retorts. “You stay right there.”

Jim actually whines at that and she silences it with one more kiss before slinking down, dragging her tongue over his skin, to see how serious he was about being quick.


End file.
